Field
The invention generally relates to substance identification, and more particularly to a method and system for liquid detection.
Description of Related Information
In traditional radiation imaging, a primary method to achieve nondestructive detection is diffraction imaging, which realizes noninvasive detection of liquid substance based on a principle that substances of different molecular structures may have different X-ray diffraction (XRD) patterns.